


Terminal(ly) Tied

by Bluetreeleaves



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Childhood short, artwork, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluetreeleaves/pseuds/Bluetreeleaves
Summary: A brief moment - a touch of soulmates - the destiny of Adrien and Marinette began long before we ever met them.And at the airport of all places.





	Terminal(ly) Tied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZiriO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiriO/gifts).



> For [ZiriO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiriO/pseuds/ZiriO) for Left to Write Confidential Cupid gift exchange. You are the sweetest person ever! I hope you enjoy and it brings a smile to your face. :D  
> I also drew a thing. :3

The airport was terribly busy for a Monday. Clutching her ticket, Sabine Cheng blew out her cheeks causing her daughter to cackle with glee. The three-year old, draped over Tom’s broad shoulder, was making a scene - couples around them smiling along with her giggling. Raven pigtails tossing messily, her brilliant blue eyes crinkled with joy. Tom grinned over his shoulder to spy Sabine blowing a raspberry at Marinette. She laughed as the little girl shrieked happily.

“I still think we should have gotten Marinette a leash or something.”

“She’ll be fine.” Sabine crossed her eyes at the child. “We won’t be in Beijing long and she can’t get into too much mischief in the village.”

“I know,” Tom sighed. “I’m just worried. She’s become such an escape artist lately.”

“If it makes you feel better, we can stop by a store and get some string to tie around her waist when we land. That way we can properly chain this little monster to us.” Another raspberry and Marinette let out a happy shrilling scream.

“I think I’ll be deaf before we get on the plane,” Tom chuckled.

***********

  
“Hold maman’s hand, Adrien,” Emilie called kindly and her golden son turned with a toothy smile, his little fingers reaching up for hers. Barely four, he was already taller than most his age, his striking green eyes, much like her own, shining with innocent wonder. 

“Dear, we should go to the gate-”

“Gabriel.” Emilie turned to her uncharacteristically disheveled husband. His usually impeccable hair was beginning to fight the gel holding it in place. “We are thirty minutes early.”

“I just want to make sure they haven’t taken off or-”

“We are _fine_ ,” Emilie reassured. “Let’s get you a tea. It’ll calm you down.”

“That… is probably a good idea.” The thin man let out a long sigh before sending her a grateful smile. “You’re right. I’m just nervous. This pitch is going to either make or break me.”

“The pitch is solid. _We_ are solid. The Agreste brand is going to be a hit.”

Letting go of Adrien’s hand, she grabbed Gabriel’s shoulders to look him square in the face. The light blue eyes behind thin frames swam with nerves, but shined at her lovingly.

“Repeat after me: We are a team.”

He rolled his eyes, but his smile grew wider. “We are a team.”

“New York won’t know what hit ‘em.”

“New York won’t know what hit ‘em,” he versed dutifully - the words making his spine straighten.

“And nothing can stop us.”

“And I love you.” Gabriel’s smile twisted into a mischievous smirk.

 _Oh, he thinks he’s so clever._ Emilie raised to peck a kiss on those silly lips before turning back to Adrien.

Who was no longer at her side.

***********

 

Standing near the wall with the carry-on luggage, Sabine sighed at the squirming girl.

“Dooooowwnn…” she whined, wiggling in her father’s arms.

“I think she wants down, Tom,” Sabine chimed with an amused smile.

“And have her pull another stunt like she did at the shops the other day? We were looking for her for over an hour.” Tom crunched an eyebrow at his wife.

“We need to check on the gate anyway. You can put her down. I’ll keep an eye on her.” She held her hands out for Marinette - whose face broke into a wide grin before reaching for her.

Tom Dupain let out a low sigh. Dropping the little girl into her mother’s arms, he turned in the direction of the gate.

“I’ll be right back,” he called, his large back easily visible despite the crowd.

“Alright, young lady, you better behave if I let you down,” Sabine said sternly.

“Down, down, down!” Marinette chanted back, her blue eyes wide with excitement.

Sabine should have known.

As soon as the little girl’s sandals touched the tile, she took off into the crowd.

“Marinette!” Sabine shouted, running after her.

***********

 

“Adrien!” Emilie cried, green eyes frantically searching through the endless stream of hurrying people. Her heart in her throat, her stomach turning sickly, she brushed through a tight knit group carrying skiing gear and scanned the area.

No signature golden hair.

“ _Adrien! Where are you?_ ” Gabriel’s voice matched her panic from several gates away.

Turning, she gasped as she almost ran into a small Asian woman.

“Mari-OH! Please excuse me!” The woman twisted on toe to avoid Emilie with a dance-like grace and hurried past. Green eyes wide in surprise, her gaze followed the woman as she chased the trail of a small pigtailed girl.

“Marinette! Get back here!”

Emilie gasped. Legs parted and there he was. Adrien, his small arms open wide. His mouth spread in his biggest toothy grin. The blonde mother watched entranced as the little girl jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. His eyes squeezed shut happily. The girl’s mother stopped in surprise, her footsteps stumbling just a short meter from the embracing children.

A small crowd was growing, ‘aww-ing’ at the precious sight. Stepping closer, Emilie stopped to stand by the shorter woman.

“Adrien?”

“Marinette?”

Both mothers glanced at each other with mixtures of amused astonishment.

“He’s-uh, an affectionate child.” Emilie let out an awkward laugh.

“And she’s an escape artist.” Sabine grinned. “Thankfully, your son caught her, Madame-?”

“Emilie Agreste.” She nodded.

“Sabine Cheng,” the woman greeted. With a short exhale, she walked over and gently touched her daughter’s arm.

“Come along, sweetheart.”

“Okay!” she chirped, letting Adrien go. Glimmering blue eyes falling with a touch of wistfulness, she asked him: “See you later?”

“Soon!” Her son beamed, his cheeks rosy. “Don’t forget me!”

“I won’t!”

The girl turned and left with her mother. Meanwhile, Adrien smiled up at Emilie. Crowd dispersing, Gabriel’s white-blond head appeared over the throng of people. She reached down and took Adrien’s small hand.

“Who was that girl, Adrien?” she asked, curiously, watching his green eyes follow her back.

“My lucky charm, maman,” he simply replied.

 

***********

 

“Why did you hug that young man?” Sabine inquired, heading to the luggage she’d left behind. Picking up her daughter, she carried her just in case there was another escape attempt.

“He’s my cat.” She grinned.

“Your cat?” Sabine repeated with amusement. “But he’s a little boy - not a cat.”

“Not yet,” Marinette said in a sing-song voice.

 

***********

 

From under a hat, thin light-brown eyes smiled gently as the children separated with their mothers; the red string of fate twisting between them.

Catching eyes with a green kwami tucked into his bag, Fu gave him a barely visible nod.

Wayzz sighed shortly.

“Here we go again…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr for [fanart](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bluetreeleaves) fun!


End file.
